Weightless A Jacob Black Story
by crash11course
Summary: Still broken hearted because of Bella, Jacob finds love in an unsuspecting friend. “What makes you think I’m a werewolf,” he asked stunned? “Your eyes.”
1. Arrival

**A/N: WOOOO!!! A Jacob Black story lol…Sorry but I've been having dreams about this guy for the past 2-3 days…and the dreams made me wanna write a story about him **** haha corny I know but oh well.**

"But dad, why do I have to go? He didn't even like me!"

"Because your mother needs us, that's why!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, there's nothing _fun_ about funerals anyways," I mumbled to myself.

My family and I were heading to Forks, WA, from Idaho. Driving, might I add, the ENTIRE way. That's like, 12 hours of sitting. Luckily, my parents loved me enough to let me take my own vehicle. Just so I didn't have to deal with my mom crying and their choice of music. _Those were my reasons at least._

Now don't get me wrong, I love my family and would do anything for them but, this uncle who died hated me with a passion. I remember visiting him one time when I was ten years old. He made sure I had the worst time ever imaginable. I had to pick up his yard, paint his fence, and clean his garage and part of his house. I've vowed to never use his toilets again. To this day, it still haunts me.

_So much for a vacation right?_

**Fast Forward** (cos I'm not gonna write about sittin' in a car)

We pulled onto a dirt road that led up the mountain to Harold's house (the dead uncle).

There were already people up there paying their respects, so I knew my parents would make me stay a while. I jumped out of my Jeep and strolled up the sidewalk. My grandma came out of the front door when she saw us, and gave me a hug. I smiled sympathetically as she walked towards my mom.

Looking around, I saw my grandpa talking to, who I remembered as, Billy Black. He was always nice to me, told me the legends and stories about the Quileute tribe, he even gave me a stuffed animal wolf. I toddled over to them and gave my grandpa a hug. "Amber, you remember Billy," my grandpa asked?

I nodded my head and stuck out my hand, "How've you been, sir?"

"No need to call me sir! Come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in years," he stated while tightly embracing me.

For a second I thought he was going to squeeze all the air out of me!

"I'm sure you don't wanna spend your day hangin' round here with all us mopin', you can sneak off. I'll never tell your parents where ya went," my grandpa winked.

I smiled brightly and ran towards the woods, hoping my fort was still there. It probably wasn't since I wanted to go there. That's just my luck but in my mind I kept praying it was.

_Yes!! It's still here!_

"Look at you," I said rubbing my wooden hideout. "Still standing after all these years."

The entrance was like a pet door, with dry leather covering the hole. Once inside it wasn't too shabby. The space was big enough to fit about four of me.

I heard twigs breaking not too far from my fortress. Figuring it was a deer; I crept slowly to the door and snuck outside. I stayed close to the ground in a crouching position, and then jumped up as fast as I could, with my arms above my head. I was going to scream boo, but my words got caught in my throat.

I stood speechless with my arms still over my head. If anyone had come around they possibly would've thought I was a statue. My eyes locked with the giant wolf and I instantly cried, "Please don't eat me!" _Like it actually understood what I said!_

It sat down and stared at me, as if I was crazy. I put my arms down gently and took a half step backwards. The wolf suddenly jumped up, and ran behind me, growling and staring off into the thick forest.

I heard a female voice laughing, so I spun around to try and warn her about the wolf, but once I made the 180, yet again I was shocked and speechless. This woman had fiery red hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin that was somewhat glowing. She gave me a bad feeling, so I stood behind the protective wolf without saying a thing.

Soon after, four more wolves came leaping out of the trees. The woman took off running and all 5 wolves chased after her. She was way too fast to be human, so I started thinking of the tales Billy had told me years earlier.

The cold ones were vampires, and the wolves had to be werewolves. No regular wolf was that big. Unless it was scientifically altered with a butt load of steroids, but that was sort of far fetched.

My mind was still thinking and my feet took me back to my fort. I sat on the top and continued to replay the scene that had just materialized in front of me moments before. A considerable amount of time had gone by when I heard more rustling where the wolves took off running.

"Well crap! I haven't even been here a whole 24 hours and I'm gonna die," I shouted to no one!

This time, I heard a males voice laughing.

_Oh great! I'll be raped and THEN killed!_

"If it isn't little Amber Hall," the voice teased.

I leaned forward to see who was talking and a very muscular Jacob Black sauntered out of the trees.

"Jakey Poo!!! You uh got big," I laughed jumping up and giving him a hug.

He picked me up and swung me around. When I would visit, he was the only boy who would play with me because apparently the opposite sex has cooties when you're younger. I guess he didn't care if I gave him cooties.

"I'm not the only one who's grown up. Look at you, 3 more inches taller then you were when we were young," he smiled.

_His smile is breathtaking!!_

"Hey! I am five foot, six inches tall," I corrected, smacking him across the arm.

He nodded his head, with that 'I don't believe you' look on his face. We sat in front of the hideout and caught up.

He told me about this girl named Bella and how she broke his heart a couple months earlier. And I told him about my encounter with the wolves and the woman. His facial expression changed instantly to worry.

"I know the stories about the vampires and werewolves. And I'm not gonna tell anybody that they're true, so don't worry. Your secrets safe with me," I smiled reassuringly.

"What makes you think I'm a werewolf," he asked stunned?

"Your eyes."


	2. Awkward Situation

**A/N: So I know the first one was perdy much dull. But it's all playing out in my head. And sorry fer the delay on updating…I had my baby a few weeks ago, but I placed him up for adoption and I'm still kinda having a hard time coping. So if it's not good, sorry my mind's somewhere else.**

The next day, I woke up before the sun rose. Jacob and I stayed in the forest until we heard faint voices shouting for me. We had lost track of time and never even realized it.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I figured since I was out so late I would make my family breakfast to make up for it.

It amazes me how a little gesture like making breakfast would make my parents forgive me.

I got out the eggs, hash browns, bacon, and bread. Scrambling the eggs, frying the bacon and hash browns, and toasting the bread, I smiled, everything was going great. I got two pitchers out and filled one with orange juice and the other with milk. As I finished setting the table, my parents came out of their room and sniffed the air.

"Something smells good," my dad said entering the dining room.

I smiled politely, admiring my work. Seconds after, I heard my mom greeting my grandparents. Then two more voices rang through my ears. I ran to the cupboard, grabbed two more plates, cups, and two more sets of silverware.

My parents, grandparents, Billy, and Jacob all walked into the dining room chatting aimlessly. (Well Billy wheeled himself.) My eyes met Jacobs and he smiled wide. We all settled around the table and began loading our plates.

I felt something rub against my leg, looked up, and seen Jake smirking as he ate. I smiled mentally and in turn started rubbing my foot up his leg. His eyes grew slightly bigger and his head jerked toward my direction.

_Never thought I'd do something like that haha._

I stood up and put my plate in the sink. "I'll do the dishes sweetie," my mom and grandma said in unison.

_Hells yea! I'm off the hook._

The funeral was tomorrow, so I went to 'my' room to pick out my most miserable looking outfit.

"Knocking is a virtue dear Jacob," I said before turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your question for the day; what was the deal at the table?"

His face flushed and he looked down. I laughed at his sudden shyness and continued rummaging through my clothes. The only black dress I had wasn't exactly funeral appropriate but I had no other dark, gloomy clothes.

It was almost knee length and had the elastic sides that made it look all scrunched up. There was a twisted knot in the center of the bust and had 2 inch shoulder straps.

"Jake turn around I wanna try this on, but I want your opinion," I said holding my dress.

Jacob did as he was told and faced the other way. I quickly stripped to my under garments and wiggled into the dress. It was tight, that was very obvious. My chest was smashed to my body, making 'the girls' pop upwards. Not enough to look gaudy but enough to make people say; "She wore _THAT _to a funeral?!" I didn't have the biggest breasts, but I'm sure you get where I'm coming from. The rest of the way down my body, the dress hugged dreadfully close.

"Ok, you can turn around now," I told Jake, tugging uncomfortably at the bottom of my funeral attire.

Once he turned around, his mouth dropped slightly. I knew it was kind of hooker-ish, but his reaction didn't help.

"Well?"

"You look absolutely stunning!"

"Do you think it's too…," I trailed off?

"Showy? Flashy? Slutty," he asked? I glared. "Um, take that last one back, but no. I think you look amazing."

The glare on my face softened and my lips formed into a small smile. I had to sing the closing song at the funeral and I didn't want to give a bad impression and ruin my family's 'good' name in this town.

I was so busy thinking to myself that I hadn't noticed Jake eyeing me breathlessly. Honestly, I forgot that he was in there all together. I started to take the dress off and heard shuffling behind me. Standing straight, I spun quickly, facing Jacob, who was a measly inch or two away from my frame.

The dress was half-way off, but I just stood there doing nothing to cover myself up. Yea, I had my bra on but I have very low self-esteem.

He did nothing as well. No touching, no come ons, though I did happen to notice Mr. Happy starting to appear.

I stood there with a look of shock, still unable to move. When Jacob lifted his hand to touch my cheek, reality hit. I scrambled to the closet and pulled on a t-shirt. I heard him chuckle and I scowled to myself.

Sliding the dress off and pulling on some jeans, I walked back into my room with a frown. Jacob was standing in the same spot with a coy smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and stomped out of the door.

When I got back into the dining room, my parents told me they were going to set up for the funeral. I just nodded and walked to the backyard. I'm not sure why, but Jacob seeing my like that made me mad. And it wasn't even his fault.

My head hurt, so I lied down in the wet grass and let the light drizzle hit my body. It felt good, really good. Not a few minutes later, I felt a presence next to me. I figured it was Jake and when I opened my eyes and looked over, sure enough it was him.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm madder at myself anyways, so no worries." I held an insignificant smile to show I wasn't angry.

The tension in the air started to disappear after I said this.

Though I had only woke up an hour ago, I started to feel sleepy and cold. Jake must've noticed me shiver because he scooted closer to me.

He was so warm, heat was radiating off his body.

_Must be the wolf thing._


	3. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Soooooooo sorry lol got 2 jobs and blah blah BUT anyways I is back!**

Jacob stood up super fast and stood in front of me so my body was shielded by his. I had absolutely no idea what was going on but soon two figures emerged from the corner of the house laughing.

"Quil. Embry. What are you doing here," Jake sighed?

"Welllll, you weren't at your house or Sams' so we figured you'd be here," Quil replied.

"Plus your dad told us you guys would be with the Halls today," Embry grinned.

_I remember these two now! These assholes made me eat dirt!_

I got up and started walking towards the backdoor. "And who's this fine specimen," Quil asked?

I glared at him over my shoulder and kept walking. "Hey Amber, this is Quil," Jake said pointing to him, "and this is Embry," he nodded backwards.

"Yip."

_Immature to hold a grudge against someone when they did something to you when you were little but hey! I'm an immature person :)_

**Jacobs POV**

"What's wrong with her," Embry asked?

"I don't know. You two came over and she just left."

_I wonder what's got Amber all pissy._

"That's Amber Hall? She grew up, if you know what I mean," Quil winked.

Embry laughed as he nudged him with his elbow. Hearing them talk about her like that made me mad as hell.

They stopped talking about her and asked me what was wrong. I just glared at both of them for talking about her like that.

"Oh well. What are we doing for the rest of the day," Quil smiled?

I shrugged my shoulders and looked towards the house.

The three of us decided to go to the woods. Quil started running and phased, which Embry and I followed suit.

We ran for quite some time and I suddenly stopped. I could smell leeches.

"_Quil! Embry! There's leeches around here." _I said telepathically.

They both stopped and smelled the air, trying to determine which direction the vampires were.

"_This way," _Embry called.

Our huge paws made indents in the wet dirt. Running at full speed, we wanted to hunt down the leech that was on our land and rip it to shreds.

Within seconds, we all came to a skidding halt in surprise. In front of us stood Claudius, the leader of a Southern coven. We've heard of him but never actually believed the stories.

He was very small for a vampire, with long shiny gold hair. His eyes showed an immense amount of hatred towards us wolves.

A deep growl erupted from Embry, followed by the hair on Quil's back to rise.

We were in for a fight, or so we thought.

**Amber's POV**

"I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away, thank you for all you've done, forgiven your mistakes, there's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again," I sang flawlessly.

Hurt by Christina Aguilera is, in my opinion, the saddest song ever. And I had to sing it, in front of about 150 people. Joyous me right?

I decided that sadness was not good for the time being. "I must confess I'm just a back slidin' fool, I wanna drink from your lovin' cup, swear I'll never give you up, steal all your kisses underneath the moon, I wanna lie here close to you, look at what you made me do! Darlin' you're the reason why, I drink, swear, steal, and lie!"

Bouncing around and singing into my hairbrush was entertaining to me. It passed the time.

DING DING! The doorbell rang.

_I wonder who that is._

I ran down the stairs and slid across the kitchen floor, missing my destination by about five feet. I walked the rest of the way to the door and flung it open. In the doorway was a tall man, with black hair and tan skin. He looked a lot like Harold, almost identical when he was younger.


	4. Family Surprise

**A/N: OoOoOo a twist bahaha! So tell me what ya'll think so far. You're positive reviews keep me goin!**

"Um, can I help you dude," I asked unsure?

"Is this Harold Faaris' house," he asked looking around?

"Yeeea, who are you?"

"I'm Rusty Faaris. His son," he stated.

My mouth dropped to the floor.

_Holy cow this is gonna be interesting._

I recovered from the shock mighty quick and moved aside so he could step in. He took a very cautious step over the door frame and sighed.

"Well, the family's setting up for the funeral and won't be back for a while. So I guess just make yourself at home," I muttered.

"Is your name, by any chance, Amber," he asked eying me?

I nodded my head and stared at him intently. He gazed down to his feet and said, "I see. My mother's told me about you. You're very special."

My eyebrows scrunched together and I am sure a confused look came across my face because he started to explain.

"You see, my mother is full Quileute, she told me all the stories, legends, myths about our people. We are descendants of Ahal Kwoli. He was one of the first to travel the spirit world, along side Chief Taha Aki. When Utlapa stole his body, Ahal Kwoli was also in the spirit world, though he left his body at a different location. He heard the chiefs' distress and came to his side immediately. That's why our family is known for extensive loyalty."

He paused a moment waiting for some reaction out of me, but when I did nothing, he continued.

"My mother…_OUR_ mother, is the great, great, great granddaughter of Ahal Kwoli. So we, as in you and I, are direct descendants."

"WHOOOOA! Our mother? What do you mean _our _mother," I spat?

"She had you when she was young. Too young, because in that time, a single teenage mother was looked down upon. That's when she found Aliessa and Gage, your adoptive parents, in Seattle. Aliessa couldn't conceive, and they were on their way to an adoption facility. Which was convenient for all of them."

"She named you Akasha, after her mother. A year later she met Harold, they hit it off pretty good. And nine months later, I popped out," he grinned.

"So me and you are brother and sister? And technically my 'mom' is really my aunt? Oh boy," I cried out.

"Yip, so sister, how's your life been," he laughed.

It was hard to not like him; he was a good guy, with a good personality.

"Oh it's been good. Hectic, but good none the less."

He just smiled wide. I couldn't help but smile too.

About that time, Jacob, Quil, and Embry came walking through the backdoor.

"Who's this," Quil asked?

"Guys, this is my brother. Rusty, this is Jacob, Embry, and Quil," I said pointing to each.

"BROTHER," they all shouted together.

I nodded and smiled at Rusty. "Can't you see the resemblance?"


End file.
